Deaths Mercy
by RIBZ3
Summary: Lorna Reeds is trying to escape a Xenomorph infestation, but is captured by a strange Xenomorph she has come to call Shadow. He spares her, and now Lorna is having trouble picking a side. Rated M for Strong language, blood and gore, and maybe an interspecies relationship *wink wink* Please review and let me know how I'm doing. NOTE: This story is put on hold till I finish another.
1. Chapter 1

**Deaths Mercy**

As she ran down the long steel hallway with other survivors, Lorna had to fight the temptation to look back. Her curiosity bred from fear was almost forcing her to look at death literally chasing her. The swarm of Xenomorphs behind her were closing in quickly, no matter has fast her adrenaline-pumped legs carried her. She screamed a little when she saw another colonist behind her get pounced on by one of the creatures. This happened mere feet from her. She then noticed her legs go a tad bit faster.

"Shit! Where do we go guys?" one of the other colonists in front of her asked out of breath.

Another spoke up. "Lets try to run for hydroponics. Maybe these things don't like water."

As much as Lorna would like to believe this, she doubted if it would actually work. Seeing as to how he Xenomorphs were build, they would probably be at home in the water. _And we would be sitting ducks._ She wasn't about to let that happen to her. As soon as the next four way corridor came up, she changed her direction to the left. All the other survivors were surprised, for they all went straight. She didn't care for where it went. As long as it wasn't with the others. All they were now was a liability.

She heard one of the xenos break off and go for her, screeching as it sprinted forth with renewed energy. "Shit." She was getting real tired by this point.

PVS

He was a male. A warrior. And he didn't care for why the human left her party. All he knew was that he was going to catch her, and bring her to the hive. He was close enough to pounce her now. Going for the jump, he managed a glance at his preys surprised face, as he crashed down upon her. He held her down while she struggled, digging his razor sharp claws into her. Feeling the pain and knowing it was over...she stopped. But she did not cut down on her swearing.

"Get off me you bastard!" the human shouted. Wanting to not listen to this all the way back to the hive, he backhanded her hard enough in her head to knock her out. Now his prey was incapacitated. But he felt the strange sensation to inspect her. He got off her and turned her over. Although he couldn't see colors so differently as humans, he could definitely tell her hair was a shade of black. Her skin was pale like all her kind. She was soft and weak as well. Her second layer of skin was different colors then her first. It was also very loose. He never understood that about humans.

Happy with his examination he also noticed her scent. Indefinitely that of a females, it also did smell somewhat nice. A gentle sweet scent. Very distinctive from others. But he stopped himself there. She was a human. A different species. His prey. Throwing her over his shoulder, he walked on his hind legs. He started off for the hive.

She would make a fine host. Bringing forth a sister no doubt. He had led this party of brethren under his Queens orders to take as many alive. He was a warrior, but not a royal guard. He defended the hive and obeyed his Queen without question.

After about an hour, the human began to awake. With a hiss of annoyance, he hoped she would black out again. But she didn't.

PVS

Lorna woke to see a blurry but black form. As her vision cleared it looked like a black body, very skeletal. It had what she could only describe as tubes on its back. She then remembered what had happened. The running, the screaming, her capture. As she looked down the Xenomorphs back, she also saw ridges going down from its head all the way to the tip of its tail. This xeno was different.

_Damnit. I'm not gonna become a host for these monsters._ With that in her head she started shouting and kicking as well as pounding on its back.

She started to struggle again. The xeno felt this. It dug its claws into her again, careful not to go to deep. Lorna was not stopped by this, and continued her tantrum. It growled and lifted her up and dropped her down in front of it. She gave a surprised yelp as gravity pulled her down with a thud.

She looked into her captors face. It growled at her loudly, baring its teeth as a warning. She crawled backwards, obviously intimidated. Keeping her eyes on it as she moved. It advanced toward her with small steps.

"Your never gonna make me a host!" she yelled at it. Almost understanding her words but not caring. It jumped onto her, forcing her to stay down. As she recovered she once again looked into its face. Lorna saw no eyes but felt a gaze burn into her.

It hissed at her, slowly opening its mouth and letting its inner mouth creep out towards her. Seeing this, she new it was over. Closing her eyes as she started to cry and looked away.

Seeing the shear fear in her and hoping it was enough, it slowly retracted its inner mouth. It then just stared at her but did not release its grip.

_ I don't feel dead. What happened? _Lorna opened her eyes only to see its face again. _Why did it stop? Doesn't it want to kill me_. She slowly stopped crying and stared back. It tilted its head. _What the hell? _She thought as it stared at her curiously.

PVS

He looked into her eyes now. Somehow he knew there color. They were a very light brown. It amazed him, put him in a trance. As he looked into her eyes he felt her return his gaze. He couldn't stop looking into her eyes, something about them forced him to look deeper.

"What the fuck are you doing?" His thoughts halted, he shook his head and looked down. She had a confused scowl on her face.

"Listen, if your gonna cocoon me then do it. But don't stare into my soul." He couldn't understand him well, but he new her tone. It relayed a message meaning for him to get on with it. Fine. If she wanted him to do that then he would. But why did he hesitate? And why was she so different and interesting? He yet again threw her over his shoulder and started walking for the hive.

"Hey! I was only kidding. Put me down!" He hissed again, losing patience. But he listened to her. She was gently placed on her own two feet. Afterwards he sat down in front of her, looking expectantly at her.

PVS

_I cant believe that actually worked._ Lorna slowly backed up a few steps. She looked at him with a shocked face. "Well since your so nice why don't you not hive me?" She was almost sarcastic. The creature snickered, but didn't remove his gaze. "I'll be leaving now." Looking back behind herself quickly, she cautiously backed away. She then turned around and sprinted.

She then heard not only her own footsteps, but the sharp tap of claws hitting metal. She stopped and looked behind her. There it was. The creature sitting behind her with the same expectant gaze. It tilted its head as she gasped. "A-a-are you following me?" Unbeknown by popular belief, Xenomorphs were actually very smart. It all came down to how much that individual xeno knew and observed. Apperentaly this one was a smart-ass. It just shuddered. She groaned and turned around to continue.

After a few hours of blindly walking, Lorna turned around for the 10th time to see the very same Xenomorph that had captured and released her. She knew because of its ridges. Getting agitated she snapped: "Why are YOU following me!?" This was only met with the same tilt of its head. She growled loudly._ What does it want from me? _She almost ripped her hair out. It really bothered her that a potential nature-made killer was following her around.

"I don't suppose you know the way to the barracks?" Yet this time she was sarcastic. She would know herself but after running away from it and being moved around she had gotten lost.

"Well?" Her hands on her hips she stared at it once more. Her eyes met its head and it froze, again entranced by her eyes. Lorna noticed this and it made her wonder why. _What does it like me or something._ Almost laughing at the thought, she reassured herself. _No no no. No way. Its an alien, I'm a human. No way that can be possible. _But she couldn't help feeling a disadvantage. She didn't know its gender _(if it had one)_ or its name._ (yet again, if it had one) _It would make her more comfortable if she knew its name.

_I'll just give the damned thing a name._ She thought about its traits. It was lethal, no doubt. It was black. And it had followed her for five hours straight. It all clicked. _Shadow._ She spoke it out loud to hear it, and to assign it.

"Shadow..." she said while staring at it. It looked at her curiously. "Ya...I'll call you Shadow." She held out her hand and with a sarcastic tone asked, "Hi, I'm Lorna Reeds." holding her other hand to her heart. "How nice to meet you!" The xeno only sniffed at her hand. Lorna only chuckled, but then felt a little empty. Being an ass to the thing wasn't going to solve her problems. _Probably doesn't even understand me._

PVS

Oh but Shadow did. He now knew her name. Although names were deemed unimportant to is species, He liked how his new given one sounded. Names didn't matter because the Queen usually addressed either the whole hive or a specific individual as children or child. His kind used telepathy to communicate, not with their mouths like the humans. This put him at a disadvantage. Not being able to speak with his human upset him. Unless humans were capable of telepathy.

He now wanted to try and make a link with Lorna. Focusing his mind on her he began to ask: _**Do you understand me?**_

TPV

Lorna felt a strangely sounded buzzing in her head. _Hello? _She thought. Shadow felt it too, almost hissing in delight at his success. _**Lorna, can you hear me? **_ Lorna froze in place, almost choking when she understood the voice clearly. _Who is this?_ She looked over at Shadow, suspicion sneaking in. _Is that you Shadow?_ He nodded and she gasped. _But...but how? __**Telepathy.**__You mean to tell me we can talk with our minds? __**Yes. **_Her face lit up with awe. _Wow. Is this how your kind communicates? __**For the most part, yes. **_

__"Ok, so do you still understand me?" _**Are you toying with me Lorna? **_She then recognized his voice. It was a little alien, but definitely masculine. _Your a guy. Howd I know. _Shadow got closer to her and looked into her face. She stepped back. Surprised at his sudden approach. His voice came up. _**Are you afraid of me? **__Give me one reason not to be. __**I haven't brought you back to the hive and turned you into a host. Or killed you.**__ Oh ya...about that. Why haven't you done that already? __**I don't know. Something about you interests me. **__Ok. _Lorna felt strange using her thoughts to talk to Shadow, but she enjoyed the new experience none the less.

_So uh... now what?_ The alien took a moment to respond. _**I don't know. **__Well wouldn't your kind be mad at you for sparing me? _Shadow began to pace._** Yes, but they already know. The Queen knows what were saying right now. **__How? __**Since I linked you up, you are now able to communicate with any of my species, especially the Queen. You can share thoughts, memories, and emotions. **_It was all a little to much to take at once for Lorna. She felt light headed and fell. But something caught her. Her vision cleared and she saw Shadow holding her and looking into her face, a grin splayed on his face. _What?Why did you catch me?__** I still don't know. I also forgot that humans are not equip for this. It might take time for you to get used to.**_ Lorna than heard a screech in her head. _What the hell was that?__** It was the Queen. She has requested my and your presence. **__What for? __**To ask me why I spared you. **_Lorna gulped. _**Do not worry. I won't let her harm you. She's more amused as why than angry. **_Lorna couldn't suppress a sigh of relief. _How are you going to get there? __**I'll take us.**__ Us? Who said I was going with you. __**If you don't want to head my Queens call then she'll probably send some of my kin to kill you. **_

__Lorna sighed. As much as she doesn't like the thought of being surrounded by xenos, she has a better chance with Shadow. She strangely trusted him. Probably because he hadn't really done anything to hurt her so far.

_Just promise me you'll protect me? __**With my life.**_ The sincerity of his statement surprised her, but gave her comfort none the less. "Lets go." With that being said, Shadow hoisted Lorna up and went for the hive.

**Note: PVS means point of view switch. I did this so you could get into the characters a little more before I put TPV: Which means third person view, showing from that point on I will tell most of the story from third person view. Sorry if this chapters a little short, if it is I will make sure the rest are longer. Please let me know if I'm going to fast.**


	2. Deaths Mercy chapter 2

Shadow said he would take them to the hive, but not how long it would it would take. Since Shadow was carrying Lorna they're speed had slowed to a walk. Lorna was fast asleep in his arms. She didn't care at the moment what he was. All she cared about is that he was there, protecting her. Looking down at the human in his arms, Shadow couldn't help but wish another look into her eyes. They were amazing! He new it was odd but embraced the new feeling. He peered into her face closer, wanting just a glimpse. He quickly turned and faced his path when she stirred. But she did not wake.

_**What am I doing? She's a human. So why am I acting like that? **_He thought for a second if he should pay attention in front of him, but he could probably make the trip back to the hive with just instinct alone. So he abandoned the thought. He caught himself thinking about her eyes. _**The gleam in them was just so...innocent. **_Shadow didn't suppress a low hiss but quick hiss. This human messed with them in more than just emotional ways. He enjoyed her body's feeling. Originally he thought of it only as weakness, but the soft paleness and warm temperature almost made him happy.

He quickly looked forward to see a human device that moved them up and down. Remembering it in his past travels, he knew know that he had to move down. Wrapping Lorna up in his tail, he observed the odd human structure. They had legs. Why didn't they use them? He slowly moved into the empty steel shaft, But careful not to drop his precious cargo. Lorna began to stir and wake. _**Great.**_ Was all he could think of.

"Shadow, are we there yet?" The human yawned and opened her eyes, only to see a long abyss. She screamed and panicked. Shadow hissed and tried to calm her down. _**Lorna stop! **__Shadow? Where are we? Is this an elevator shaft? Why am I upside down? _Shadow released a noise only describable as a groan.

_** I'm taking us to the hive. Now stop struggling! **_Lorna ceased all movement, but squeezed his tail like a doll. _Why here? **The hive is closer to the bottom of the structure, so we have to go down. **_It made sense to Lorna, but a huge question popped in her head. _Shadow? **Yes? **How come we can understand each other so easily?_ Shadow almost stopped moving. He had never thought about it. It was a good question. He answered it as casually as possible. _**Well, it is rare. But sometimes two individuals in the hive have this happen. They get each other so easily it requires no concentration at all. But I've never even thought it possible with a human.** So...we're like. ...our minds are in sync?** Yes, but odd. **How is it odd?** This only ever happens with life mates, ones who will be together to the end.** _Lorna couldn't help but gasp. There is no chance in hell this...alien was going to become her mate. Even if he had been nice to her since e spared her. She gave out a small chuckle at the thought of her and Shadow being together. _**You know, I know what your thinking about right? **Hey thats personal! **Since we're in sync now, we can basically see or hear each others every thought. **Great, now I won't have any privacy. **I can disregard somethings if you would like. **No. Just keep going._

Shadow looked forward and noticed he was at the bottom of the elevator shaft. Moving into the exit, Lorna saw this was the beginning of the hive. An odd substance covered the walls.. It was black and had curves in it like Shadow. _Amazing _was all she thought about. She felt a a small but warm emotion coming from Shadow. _Whats got you so happy? **I just can't believe that a human could actually be amazed by this. **Why? Isn't it stunning how this could be achieved by your kind? **Yes but I never thought a human could appreciate it. **Hey! I can like other things to. _Wait, was she actually sympathizing for these killers? How? They attacked her colony!

Lorna disbanded the thought, hoping she hadn't upset her companion. If he was angered, he didn't show it. They kept moving. As they delved further into the hive, it seemed like a maze. _How do you know where we're going?_ _**Its my home. I know it like the instinct that drives me. **_Lorna just glanced around. How could someone memorize all this? Looking even more, she noticed a few xenos in its black halls. They hissed at Lorna but let Shadow continue without question.

But she couldn't help but shiver. Being in an alien environment surrounded by things that could all kill her with the flick of its tail disturbed her almost past a line. Shadow sensed this and tried to comfort her. _**Relax. I won't let them hurt you. **_Lorna strangely did fell comforted. She didn't know how this creature could make her feel this way, but it did. _Thanks. How much further? __**Just past this chamber. You should walk by me from here. I don't want the Queen to think your helpless. **_Lorna snorted. She really didn't care too much about what the Queen thought. Just that she didn't harm her.

Shadow set her down, and stared at her. He grasped the sides of her arms with his skeletal hands. She was a bit surprised but looked into his face nonetheless. _**Show respect. Making the Queen angry could very well get us both killed. Only speak when spoken to. **__Got it. _

They both strolled into the Queens chamber, Lorna's face turning into that of awe. The Queen was enormous! At least three times the size of Shadow. But she tried not to act intimidated. She looked around. The chamber was large, it needed to be. She noticed a few stray Xenomorphs moving eggs. They looked their way but continued moving the eggs. She could only wonder why they were doing this. She looked back at the the Queen, who gazed back. She shuddered. The Queen was on a big sac that helped her lay eggs. The Queen stopped this process as her huge head followed her every step closer.

The Queen screeched a warning to the rest of her children, who all left within quick succession. Lorna and Shadow both stopped a few feet in front of the Queen. They both looked up into the Queens face. She only sat there, staring at them both.

_***So, my child. Could you please tell me why this human is not a host yet?* **_Lorna could hear the Queen. Her voice demanded respect and was bold; without fear. _**She lives because she is unique. **__Unique? _The Queen looked to Lorna, then back to Shadow. The Queen seemed to almost snicker. _***Explain how she is unique* **_Shadow thought for a second then answered. _**She can speak to us. I have never seen any human ever capable of doing so. **_The Queen seemed unimpressed as she glanced back at Lorna. _***Well, show us human.* **_Lorna cleared her throat, even though her mind was going to do the talking. She looked toward the Queen, unblinking. _Yes, it is true. I can hear and speak to you both clearly. _The Queen tilted her head. _***Interesting. Do you know why human?* **_Lorna was taken aback by the question. She didn't know the answer. _I..I don't know. I still haven't figured that out myself. _

The Queen seemed to sigh. _***Please my child, tell me there is more reason to spare this human.* **_Shadow looked to the floor. _**Yes mother. But I don't know exactly what it is yet. Perhaps with more time we will see. When I found her I had a feeling. I can't describe it. Please, just have more patience. **_Originally the Queen was going to cocoon the female anyways, but her curiosity was eating at her. She wanted to find out about this feeling, and maybe why her warrior had it. The Queen weighed the outcomes. Her mind was made up. *_**Your lucky my curiosity has gotten the better of me human. She can stay, but only for a short while longer. If she doesn't present anything within interest by then, she will become a host.* **_

Shadow lowered his head in respect. _**Thank you Queen. I promise to not disappoint you. But, where shall she stay? *She can stay with you in a private quarter for now, but if she does anything that poses a threat to any of my children or me she will become prey. Understand?* Clearly mother. **_She didn't even say more. The Queen continued laying eggs, dismissing Lorna and Shadow. Shadow waved his hand to Lorna signaling for her to follow. She did.

Shadow showed her through some more dark corridors, but she had something to ask him. _Shadow? __**Yes? **__Why do you call her mother? _Shadow stopped and looked at Lorna. _**Is it not noticeable? She gives birth to the eggs that spawn us. **__Oh. _

Shadow led Lona into what seemed like a living room. Although most of it had been covered with the substance, some parts remained the same. The bed and refrigerator were both intact. Realizing her hunger, Lorna speed walked over to the fridge. She opened it to find what she wanted. Two bottles of water and left over spaghetti. She then tried to look for silverware, but to no avail. Shuddering she opened a bottle of water and almost drank it all at once. She then used her hand to eat handfuls of the leftovers. Shadow was eying her as she ate. Shadow himself felt hunger, and decided he needed food.

Looking over to Lorna, he relayed his need. _**Lorna, I need to eat. I'll leave but will be back soon. Please rest while I'm gone. **__Ok. And Shadow. Thanks, for everything. I'd probably be dead with a hole in my chest if it weren't for you. _Lorna could feel his surprise and her own. She had felt the need to thank this creature, no matter who or what he was. _**Well, uh... your welcome. Be back soon. Stay safe. **_No sooner had those words hit Lorna's mind, she wrapped her arms around Shadow in a warm embrace. He almost freaked and with a hiss lifted his arms up to see her true intentions. She was hugging him, and as he listened closer, he also noticed her lowly sobbing. He slowly wrapped his arms around hers, putting his head over her shoulder. Shadow felt the wetness of her tears hit his cool body. _**What's wrong Lorna? **__I...I don't know. Everything is happening so fast and...and your the only one who's stayed with me the entire way. Please don't leave me. Not now. _He pulled his head from her shoulder and gazed into her eyes. He slowly caressed her cheek with his ever so soft touch. Her body was warm and soft. His was hard and cool, but it somehow made her feel safe. _**I will not leave you, for I must go for just a moment. I will return as soon as possible. **_She explored his body for a second and felt him caress her cheek again, gently with one of his thumbs. He left the room.

Lorna was left to herself, feeling confused and alone. _What the hell? What was that? _She was confused as to why she had hugged Shadow. She replayed the image. An odd wave of warmth went through her as she felt his black but gentle arms. The realization hit her like a brick. She was starting to fall for him. _No! That cannot be! He's not..he's not human. I can't fall for him. I just can't... _Lorena sat on the bed, unable to rest. She curled up into a ball not knowing what to do. _I can't be falling in love with him..._

But she was.

**Note: *s at the beginning and end of a sentence means thats the Queens thought.**


	3. Quick update

** Hey people! Just wanted to do a quick update on things. So I sat down in my room and pulled up a document that WAS going to be chapter three for Deaths Mercy. Regrettably it isn't. I have to let all you awesome readers know that well...I'm stumped. I have the main structure for this story as well as a few details. But as I ponder for something that would fit chapter three, I draw a blank. So my fellow Author's and readers I would ask YOU a question: What should I write next? I need bits and pieces to build on and work with while keeping the story's path straight. So please, PM me or Review an idea you would think would fit or may be cool and creative. Thanks for reading this.**

**PS: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and bits of advice. It's what helps fuel my enthusiasm to write my book and to become a better writer. The advice helps me sorta reformat my style to make a bit more sense. Have a good one everybody!**


	4. Deaths Mercy chapter 3

. Lorna watched Shadow leave. He moved out the door, her eyes watching the tip of his tail disappear. She sighed and looked at her feet. As different as they were, she did enjoy his company. It gave her a warm feeling. But she didn't know why she felt this way. _He's an Alien for Christ's sake! A natural born killer. There is no way I could feel that for him. _She curled up into a ball, holding her bent legs tight. She looked around and remembered what had happened. The xenos attacked, killing and cocooning all humans they found. They were quick to work. She had to give them that. Making this place she barely knew into an unrecognizable hive. Shaking her head, she tried to digress into another subject. The calm routine of her life slowly edged in. Before the incident, life was simple and good. She didn't have many friends but the pay was good. Telling her father that she wanted to go into teraforming got only a chuckle from him. He said that all it ever resulted in was a lot of death and loss of money. If only she had heeded his warning, maybe she wouldn't be in this mess.

Her schedule was easy: Help build the structure of the Atmospheric processor, and fix any kinks and dents as it was furnished. It had taken several years but she felt it put her talents to good use. Unknown to most, Lorna was a brilliant Structural Engineer. Her input was invaluable in the early stages of its construction. Once the basis was build, she was offered th chance to leave and take her money. She refused however. Claiming that she wanted to "See it through to the end" She had been around ever since.

_**So tell me, human. Why can you understand us so easy? **_Lorna almost jumped out of her skin. Blinking she tried to answer.

_ Uh...I don't know. _She herself didn't know, nor how she could answer. _It just sorta seems easy for me. _

_**Humans weren't made for our form of telepathy. I've tried to communicate with your kind before. Every attempt I have made has failed.**_

Lorna's eyes bulged. _You mean you've tried before? _

_**Yes. I might need your species for food and reproduction, but that doesn't rule out curiosity for your behavior. **_Lorna couldn't believe her head. A killer, being somewhat sentient enough to think about other forms of life. Now that she thinks about it, it never occurred to her that a Xenomorph could even think.

_Shadow really kicked the shit outta that theory huh?_ He had throughly proved that theory wrong. She felt something out of place once again enter her mind. Undoubtedly the Queen. She didn't like this invasion, and closed up her mind as much as she could. Only thinking of darkness seemed to help. She splayed on the bed, and let sleep consume her.

**PVS**

Shadow crawled his way down the long steel corridor. Now that most of the colonists were either dead or cocooned, things were almost dead quiet. Except for the occasional scream let off by a dying or frightened human. He moved into a place where the humans seemed to rest and eat. It was a long and wide corridor, full of doors and exits. Humans would dwell in one of these small exits. A scent crossed his path. It was human. It had a large tang of fear. _**Yes... just ripe. **_Shadow, like other Xenomorphs, liked the taste of humans full of fear. It always made the meal all the more satisfying. Following the somewhat stale scent, he stumbled into another of the small exits. It was pretty dark, but Shadow could see nonetheless. The Queen had ordered the lights to be disposed of. This had meant that any xeno able to break a light or disable some power would do so, leaving most of the complex dark. He made his way to what seemed like a closed wall. Putting his head closer he could hear whimpering. The sound came from the other side.

Shadow toke another whiff, this time dissecting it more. It was a male. Just barely old enough to count as an adult. Shadow didn't care. The human had trapped himself. And Shadow was hungry. He lifted his four fingered claws, and thrust them through a crack in the wall. Inside it he heard a quick yelp. Grasping the sides with his hands, he began to pull the wall apart. It was easy enough. Xenomorphs are very strong anyways. The walls two sides slid into the others surrounding it. He walked in. Th room was much smaller than the other he was just in, and was slightly brighter. He heard a terrified voice speak up.

"NO, no no no! PLEASE god no! Not like this!" the man was shrunk into a ball shrieking like a child. "Please don't. NO!" The human put his hands up, as if to protect himself. Shadow crouched down. He was so tall he had to almost get on all fours. He leveled his head with the humans. The human stared at him all the while, crying but now frozen in fear.

He hissed: "Hello my delicious little meat-snack. You've just earned the honor of sating my hunger." The human began to bawl after his hiss. The human couldn't understand him, but Shadow did. Thats all that counted. Shadow grinned and opened his mouth. The human now glared at the silvery teeth inside. Suddenly the inner mouth was thrust through his skull, into his brain. The human died immediately, going limp. Shadow held his head up with one of his huge hands. He took bite after delicious bite as he feasted on this humans brain material. _**Soooo gooood...**_ he thought to himself.

The brain was by far the tastiest part of a human. And it always felt to restore him somehow. Not just hunger wise, but mentally as well. Once finishing his sweet treat, he looked towards the humans body. He tore into the rest of his meal, riping flesh and organs alike. Blood was spraying everywhere, Shadow almost completely covered himself with it.

Minutes later he finished, leaving only bones and scraps of clothing. He was unbelievably content. With a full enough stomach to last him for the next few days, he got up and left the dwelling. Now he must return to Lorna, and attempt more to find out what made her so unique, and beautiful. Shadow couldn't help himself. Even though they were different species, he still saw beauty in her. The Queen regarded humans as inferior and ugly, teaching this to all her children. But this Lorna Reeds was different. She stood out from the others, and deserved to be more closely watched and cared for. Thinking of her face gave him a slight sense of arousal. He felt something between his legs rise and show itself. He looked down at his length. Then he looked up and gave a chuckle like hiss. _**Thats crazy. Her and I could never do that. **_But deep down he wished they could.

Within a few minutes of crawling around, his shaft had re-entered his body, returning his physical form back to normal. He shook his head and took a sniff of the air. It was heavy with blood. Then he remembered what he had done minutes ago. _**I don't think Lorna would like to see me like this. Better find a way to clean up. **_He looked around for some way to accomplish this. He searched the exits for water. Lucky enough, one of the smaller rooms in the exits had a tank full. He wondered a little on how it got there, but let it go. He was just happy he had found it.

Shadow slithered in and spun himself slowly around. This cleaned off the blood and most of the smell. Leaving the tank he looked himself over, seeing the glossy but black muscular form again. _**There. More presentable.**_ He left the apartment and looked for a way back to his female.

**PVS**

Lorna awoke to the uneasy feeling of being watched. Opening her eyes slowly, she saw a pus-like yellow creature. It looked like a worm. And it had teeth!

"AH!" Lorna yelled as she jumped up and off the bed. She then felt really dizzy and dropped onto the floor, everything in a blur. Her vision cleared as she slowly got up, holding her head. She looked around the dull room. It was all the same. She them directed her attention to the bed. The thing wasn't there anymore. Movement flashed in the corner of her eye. She looked towards it. It was the same worm like creature, but it was in the corner of the room. It was scrunched up and making a low hiss.

_What the hell is that? _She pondered. The thing then stopped hissing, and tilted its head at her. She felt an all to familiar buzzing noise in her head. It cleared and then she could understand.

_**What do you mean "what am I?"? **_

Lorna's jaw dropped and hers eyes almost fell out of her head. _What. The. Fuck?_

_Y...you heard me?_ She thought, trying to direct it towards the strange creature.

_**Of course I did! But how can you hear me? **_The thing asked.

_I don't know. And what the hell are you anyways?_

_**I'm a chestburster. But mom says I'm going to grow into a drone soon, like my sisters. **_The creature gave a little jump in excitement. _**Then I'll be able to help mom out.**_

__Lorna was so confused. Why could she understand this thing? And who is mom? She was about to ask it that before she heard the distinctive sound of chittering metal. She looked towards the door, and saw Shadow enter.

"Shadow! Thank god your back." She ran over to the xeno and wrapped her arms around him. Shadow seemed surprised by this but welcomed it. He hugged her back and let Lorna go.

_Shadow. Do you mind explaining what's going on?_ Lorna's tone seemed pleading, as did her eyes. Shadow turned towards the worm thing and grinned. Looking back at Lorna he answered.

_**I see you've met one of my sisters?**_ Lorna only returned a poker face. _**I'm sorry. I forget your not one of us. She is a chestburster, how all of us start out after we leave our host. We are small and weak, but after time and food we grow into what you know us to be. **_

__Lorna's processed this and spoke. _So after the facehugger lays the egg in a human..._she gulped, remembering the cycle from her high school class. _That is what comes out? And it grows into a xeno?_

Shadow seemed to shrug. _**In a matter of a few hours, yes. **_Shadow turned towards the chestburster, and put open hand to the floor. It wormed it's way over and into his hands. He brought it up to his chest and held it there, again turning to Lorna. _**This one, my sister, will soon become a drone. A hive worker. **_The chestburster looked up at him and gave a happy hiss. Lorna was still so confused.

_Ok. So the Queen's the mom, right? _Shadow nodded. _Then all the eggs she lays are her children, making you and her sisters. _Lorna put two-and-two together, and finally understood the procedure.

The chestburster looked to her. _**Shadow says your different from the other humans Lorna. That you could understand us. I like you! **_It jumped from Shadow's hand onto Lorna's shoulder. She flinched but didn't freak out, unlike last time. Lorna looked to it and saw it stand much like a snake on her shoulder. It looked at her and tilted its head. Lorna heard her name in surprise, but guessed Shadow had told her.

_**I guess she really does like you, Lorna. **_Shadow gave three quick hisses, which sounded like a laugh. Lorna put her hands up to the creature and it crawled into them. She cast Shadow a quick glance of awe and walked to the bed. She sat down on the dull teal covers and stared into her hands. Shadow sat down beside her, basically towering over her. He as well stared into her hands.

Lorna sighed and gave up. _I can figure this all out later. For now we need to give you a name, don't we?_


	5. Deaths Mercy chapter 4

Lorna stared into the chestburster's face. _Hmmm..._ She tried to think of a good name for the xeno. It seemed energetic, but what name would go with that? Her head thought for a few. _Valerie sounds good. _Lorna turned her attention to the creature in her hands. _What do you think about Valerie? _

_**I like it! **_With that being said, Valerie started bouncing in her hands. Lorna looked to Shadow.

_Sound good?_

Shadow gave a slight grin. _**It sounds nice. She could probably grow into it. Now that's settled, Valerie should go find food and eat. She needs to start growing. **_Lorna thought for a second about what the little chestburster would turn into. Although she was starting to get used to the Xenomorphs, she still had a small feeling of discomfort. She then set Valerie down. She quickly sped off, leaving Shadow and Lorna to themselves.

Lorna went over to the fridge and pulled out a half carton of milk. Shadow was crouched down as he watched. She chugged about a fourth of it, and put it back. She looked to Shadow as she sat down on the bed again. There was a long silence as they stared at each other. Shadow broke this as he slowly crawled forward.

**PVS**

Shadow stood up in front of her. Once again Lorna was reminded on how tall he was. He looked down at her. She returned his gaze. He slowly extended a hand over to her face. Lorna kept herself as calm as possible. Even though she knew he wouldn't hurt her, that did not stop her body to shudder when Shadow's cold hand touched her face. He stroked her cheek, staring at her the entire time. It felt like leather and plastic, but was very smooth. She reached up her own and grasped the hand that was touching her, stopping it but holding it as well.

_Shadow. What are you doing?_

Shadow didn't know how to respond._** I...I don't know.**_ Lorna was extremely confused. Was the Xenomorph actually trying to give her comfort? Even stranger, why did this motion give her comfort Normally she would have pushed his hand away, but she didn't. It amazed her that one of his kind could be so gentle. So why did they slaughter innocence?

_Shadow?_ Lorna wanted to be cautious not to offend Shadow, if that was possible. Shadow snapped out of his trance.

_** Yes?**_ He answered in a curious tone.

Lorna took a deep breath and let it out. _Why do Xenomorphs slaughter humans like this? _She could already figure one reason. They needed humans for hosts. But did they need humans specifically? She also felt a little mad at herself for asking so many questions. It's just that, she knew so little about them. And who else would ever get this chance again?

Shadow tilted his head to this question, and responded with a neutral voice. _**I thought you knew. Oh well. We need you for reproduction and food. **_Lorna's stomach flipped around.

_You...eat us?_

_**Yes. How else do you think we would get food? **_Well that answered that question, and she didn't really like the answer.

_Ok. But why use US for hosts? Can't you use something else? _

Shadow looked around the room, and then back to Lorna. _**Does it look like there's anyone else here to use? **_Lorna understood it now. All the colonies that got hit by infestations only had humans. But still.

_Can't your species reproduce some other way? _She couldn't help the desperation in her voice. It really disturbed her that the only way a species could make more of itself was to kill another.

_**Lorna, I know that disturbs you. But don't you think we've already tried? This is the only way. **_And that was that. Shadow put it how it was, and there was no substitute. Lorna sighed loudly. She wish it was different.

Shadow sat on the bed, contemplating on what he should do next. Lorna had to look up in order to look at his head. Yet again she saw the ridges that went from his head all the way down to the tip of his tail. He was bigger than the others. Why was he so different? Did males have a different look? She swore at herself under her breath. She hated how many questions she had, and that she always had to ask Shadow. It's not that she didn't like asking him, but she always felt like she was annoying him in doing so. But he never gave any hints of this._ I'll ask him one more, then I'll give him a little break. _

_ Why are you so different from the others Shadow? _Shadow was about to rest the tip of his tail on her shoulder, but pulled back at the question.

_**I asked the Queen that to when I realized I was different from other male warriors. She said the facehugger that laid me in my host was unique. Instead of just being a plain warrior egg, mine was crossed between a royal guard and a warrior. But it was more on the warrior side, which is why I'm not guarding the Queen. **_So there were different strands of Xenomorph. And Shadow was special.

_Like me, your special too? _This only made Lorna feel all the more closer to Shadow.

He gave a small grin, and nodded. He could tell it made her feel a bit closer to him. In all truth, Shadow felt almost like a mate towards Lorna. He was very protective of her for some reason, and enjoyed her company. _**But we are not mates... **_he thought to himself privately. Yet again he wished they were, and images on how that would happen inched their way into his mind. He felt a small but established sense of arousal.

_**Oh no...**_ Lorna's eyes widened with concern.

_Whats wrong Shadow?_ He looked away from her and almost pounced off the bed. Getting on all fours he shot out the door like a bullet, before Lorna could see what was forming between his legs.

_Shadow, wait! Where are you going? _She got up off the bed but was too late. He had left.

_**I must go do something. Don't worry, I'll be back. **_Lorna was so confused. She was left standing in front of the bed, crossing her arms in confusion. The warmth that Shadow brought with him was now gone. She felt the cold embrace of loneliness once more.

"Was it something I said?" she spoke out loud. _Ugh! These damn xenos are so confusing! _She flung herself into the bed, burying her face into the pillow. Her eyes began to tear up, but she stopped herself. _I got myself into this. Now I'm gonna go with wherever it leads. _She rested the side of her face on the pillow. Her stomach was beginning to grumble, but she ignored it. All she wanted to do was escape reality with the humbling darkness of sleep. So she did.

**PVS**

After he had left the room with Lorna, Shadow sprinted for a minute straight into what, he didn't care. All he had to do was make sure his human didn't see his growing erection. He ended up in another of the abandoned human quarters. He located himself in the main area, and stood up. He glanced to his length. It was almost fully at attention, just waiting for a little more arousal. But it didn't come, so it slowly began to recede back.

**_Great! Just Great! I can barely stand around that human without getting all odd. Why do images of me and her drive me crazy. She's a human! But a female. _**He looked for something to take his frustration out on. Unfortunately for the couch, it was the first thing he saw. He sprang at it screeching, and as soon as he landed he tore in to shreds in a flurry of claws, teeth and tails. Once the couch was nothing but a fluffy mess, he stopped.

He dropped to the floor in emotional pain. For his kind it was simple. When to of them liked eachother, they mated. Barely any discussion at all. They then were mates until one or both died, mating only with eachother. When it came to Lorna, he felt like it was so much more difficult. What if it was different for humans? I f he took that approach with her, he would risk destroying any chance he had with her.

In all truth, he was mad. Shadow was mad that he had to fall for this human. She was special like him, and she was so beautiful too. Letting out a loud hiss of annoyance, he crouched down. He had to cool off for a moment.

**_Does something trouble you, my child? _**Shadow's heart sank. Now the Queen was in on it.

**_You saw didn't you mom? _**He already knew the answer.

**_Yes._**

**_ Are you mad at me? For feeling for this human? _**Shadow prepared himself for whatever answer came.

**_No! How could I? To tell you the truth, I'm only amused. One of my most loyal children, sparing and falling for a human female. It's almost entertaining._**

****Shadow's mind almost exploded. Did she just say that, him and Lorna, was amusing. **_Your not mad at me? I thought it wasn't right for me to like another species?_**

**_ Oh my child. As odd as it sounds, I can understand why you like her. Her scent, her form, her beauty..._**the Queen paused...**_the temptation. I've been following you ever since you spared her._**

****Shadow couldn't be more happy. The most understanding person he knew got it. **_So it's ok if I want her to be my mate?_**

**_ It's unnatural, but times change. Our kind must adapt to these at a moments notice. I actually would like to see how one of my children would work with a human. It would really help us understand them better. _**Shadow was almost flying by this point. Not only did the Queen not care about him and Lorna being mates, she approved. It made him so happy. Finally he would have a mate, out of all his existence. He was about to sprint back to Lorna, but was stopped.

**_I also share your concern. Lorna Reeds is a human, meaning she is not like one of your sisters. Do exercise caution with her. It seems she feels somewhat the same about you, but not as enthusiastically as you do. Try talking to her about this. Maybe you could get her to be more happy about it, so then maybe you could make more...progress. _**

Shadow began to drool a little and felt some arousal. He had never heard his mother talk so mischievously to him. **_Thanks mom! _**Shadow had decided now. He would wait for his erection to wear off, then he would discuss his feelings with Lorna.

**_Your welcome, my child. And please don't hurt her with your lust._**

****Shadow grinned massively at thought. He would have restraint, no doubt. But he still wanted her bad. He had to stop himself though. At this rate he would never get back to normal. Shadow just let his mind go blank, and waited for his chance.


	6. Deaths Mercy chapter 5

"So are you sure it's a Xenomorph Infestation?" A man in a white lab coat asked his assistant. He was in his office, staring at a screen of the planet below. He typed in a command that zoomed in on the colony.

"Yes, we're quite sure. The colony has lost most power and all our scanners have picked up are mostly in-human signatures. The man raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"Mostly in-human? So there are survivors?" His assistants blank face didn't change as she answered.

"There are a few, but probably no more than a dozen." He sighed. Looking back to his screen, he entered a command to do a thermal scan. She was right. Out of the whole surface of the colony, only a few popped up every now and then.

"We will have to find and deal with these survivors. We can't risk any of them witnessing or tampering with our plans." The woman nodded. "Alright, how soon will the retrieval team be ready for the drop?"

"In about twenty-four hours for them to be fully equipped and ready." The man smiled a wolfish grin.

"Good. And please do tell them that two synthetics will be joining them." The woman got a confused expression.

"What for?"

"Well, even though they're armed and trained, they're still only human. They can die. And I can't allow the team's death to jeopardize this project. If they do in fact fall, the synthetics will pick up what we need. Besides, Synths can take a lot more punishment."

"Alright. Are they programmed yet?"

"Yes. Also, tell the team to do this with stealth and as few Xenomorph casualties as possible. This will be easier if we don't have a whole army of the things coming for our heads." The assistant nodded her agreement. She knew all to well how hostile one of them was.

"Will that be all sir?" She pulled out her MPDD and started jotting down notes.

"Yes. You are dismissed." With that being said, she left the office and went about her duties. The man just stared back at the screen and thought. This colony was reported to house at least six-hundred colonists. The odds were at least four-hundred had been used for hosts, adding to the Xenomorph population. The others most likely a food. That would mean the small team of twelve people would be dangerously outnumbered if they disturbed the whole hive. But it didn't matter. He would get the specimens required for his tests. No matter the cost of life or resources. _Oh yes. The company will make sure of that._

**PVS**

Lorna awoke to hear the clattering sound of metal. She propped herself up and looked to the door drowsily. A black figure walked into he room. She recognized Shadow. He walked over to the bed and sat down.

"Oh hey Shadow. Why'd you leave like that?" Shadow looked to her with what looked like a straight face. He seemed to understand, but seemed reluctant to answer.

_Shadow, whats wrong? _He pushed his hand forward, towards Lorna's hair. Human hair confused but intrigued him. How could something so soft have a patch of something softer growing on it's head. Lorna seemed to flinch when he grasped it. But she didn't move or push his clawed hand away. He had to be very gentle as to not scratch her. Slowly and softly he began to play with her hair. Yet again she was reminded of how gentle these killers could be.

Shadow gave out a low hiss, and stopped.

_**Lorna. I like you.**_ Lorna choked on her own saliva and coughed violently. Shadow pulled her into an embrace and held her tightly. She felt the cool exoskeleton of her Xenomorph companion. It was sorta bony, but muscular. It was cool and very smooth like a window with a touch of leather. She returned his hug. Together they sat in that position until Lorna pushed away and looked to Shadow. She was surprised by what he had said, but not as much as she hoped to be. But her mind refused to believe it.

_What did you say?_ She asked with a concerned face. He moved his gaze to her eyes. She felt an unbelievably warm wave of feelings come from him.

_**I like you. And I'd ask you to be my mate.**_ The sincerity in his words was loud and clear.

Her vision got blurry and rationality began to leave her mind. A small voice in her head confirmed it. _He just said he likes you. And he wants you to be his mate. _She shoke her head and opened mouth. She didn't know what to say. Her brain was still processing what it had heard.

Shadow moved his face uncomfortably close to hers, but his lips hid his deadly teeth.

_**I know your confused, as I was when I realized I was falling for you. You and I are so different, but unique in our own ways. Your eyes used to freeze me whenever my gaze met yours. I couldn't understand why. So I spared you hoping I could find out. I still couldn't believe how you, a total different species drove me crazy. I spoke to the Mother and now I know. I want you Lorna. As my mate. I know it's hard for you to understand and take in like this. But please understand the risk I'm taking in telling you all this.**_

__Lorna's mouth stayed open in awe. She was so dumbstruck that only a little voice in her head worked. _Did a Xenomorph just ask me to basically marry him? Holy Hell! _She felt reality whirl into her head. She still didn't know what to say though. All that left her mouth was breath. Shadow just sat there and let it sink in. He had to. It was the only way for Lorna to understand how he felt.

She could only use words for now. Every time she tried to telepathically talk to him at that moment was drowned out by confusion.

"Shadow...I...I..." He saw how shocked she was, and pulled her in

to another embrace. This one with more feeling to it.

_**I know it's hard to comprehend. But haven't you noticed to? **_This question broke her brain-freeze. It made sense. He seemed to enjoy her company. And oddly she felt the same. She could never get rid of that gratitude for Shadow. It had only developed into something more. Something she was silently hoping that it was just her imagination.

She had noticed. Shadow and her's hugs were a little bit more intimate than just a friendly hug. And the way he was always entranced by looking into her eyes. That was a huge giveaway. But her liking him was what scared her. She had caught herself too. It was a losing battle. The more she was with Shadow, the more she enjoyed him. And now that he had admitted his feeling for her, her feelings for Shadow became all the more powerful.

"Shadow...I know how you feel. And I feel similar. But for humans it's different. It just takes...more time. Pulling this up like this was a lot to take in. I don't know if this will work. I mean..." Lorna knew how she felt for him. She really couldn't help it. But they were different. "...you and I are two different species. We look nothing alike. How could it work?" Shadow gave a small grin.

_**I know Lorna. But just please give it a chance. I can't help my feelings for you. **_Lorna thought about it. She was better off with Shadow. Almost all other colonists were dead now. But she wasn't ready to just become a 'mate' with someone just on a request. Especially an Alien.

She started using her mind again. _I...I guess we could try it out. But we're not mates. I need more time to think about it._ Shadow's face got a wide grin on it. He almost squashed her with his arms. She let out a surprised yelp.

_**Thank you Lorna! I was so afraid that you'd reject me. **_He released his grasp and leveled his face with hers. He lifted his hand up and gently caressed her cheek. She just shuddered, and put her hand on his head and returned the motion.

_I'm guessing we'll be doing this a lot? _Shadow let out what she thought was a laugh, but it was more like a stuttering hiss.

_**Ya. Until it progresses further. **_Lorna's eyes widened as she heard his mischievous tone.

_Hey hey hey! We're not even mates yet. And I think we both know how thats accomplished. _Shadow smiled. He seemed to do that a lot around her. _So I don't want to go that far yet until I'm used to this. _

_**I understand. But don't expect to keep much space between us. **_She sighed, but not in a bad way. More of a 'oh great, now i've got him going!'

Shadow pressed his head to hers. She backed her head back slightly but stopped as his right hand came up behind her head.

_**Do not fear, Lorna. I will not harm you. **_His lips yet again concealed his lethal silver teeth.

_I know but..._she let her forehead touch his as she shut her eyes..._you understand where my fear comes from right? _Shadow nodded. Together they rested their bodies against the bed, facing eachother as their heads simultaneously touched the pillow.

They fell asleep holding eachother close. Warmth lightened Lorna's dreams as she fell asleep in Shadow's dark embrace.


	7. Deaths Mercy chapter 6

**Sorry everyone for how long this chapter took. But my computer recently got a virus that really messed it up and it took a while to fix. But thank you all for your patience. This elongated chapter is your reward. WARNING: This chapter has an attempted rape scene with an erotic nature. So if that bothers you, skip it when you see it coming. Otherwise, enjoy!**

Shadow awoke to feel a warm body pressed against his. It was Lorna, still asleep. Her almost silent breathing was so relaxing to listen to. He propped his head up on his elbow and rested his gaze on Lorna's still body. He looked her up and down and saw her breathing was level. She was so peaceful. He couldn't help but let out a low growl of satisfaction. He lifted his right hand and stroked Lorna's face slowly with the back of his hand. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever encountered. Shadow yet again found himself being aroused. His need for mating with Lorna only grew more every moment he was with her. But he couldn't. Not yet at least. He had to wait until she would except him as well.

_**If only...**_ his hand left her face and felt between his legs. What he felt was almost fully grown out. He hissed low in frustration. The hand went back to resting on his leg. Suddenly a hollow growl sounded by Lorna. It was quiet, but loud enough so that he had noticed it. Lorna released a soft moan and stirred until she remain still once more.

_**She must be hungry.**_ Looking around, he saw the fridge. He got up softly and walked over to it. Placing a hand on a latch, he pulled and was rewarded with a click. The fridge opened and showed it's contents. He smelled the air from it. It's scents weren't very appetizing to him, but he knew Lorna could eat them. It looked as if she only had enough rations for a few days.

Shadow frowned. He was going to have to look around for food soon. Lorna would run out eventually. But that was for later. All he wanted to do know was to lay by his perspective mates side. He placed his arms around her and curled his tail to encase them both. He took in her sweet scent and let sleep take him.

**PVS**

" Would the Retrieval Team please report to the hanger bay." the micro speakers sounded around the facility. A few men in the armory finished there equipment check and moved to their destination. They all grouped up around a man in a white coat in the bay. He was grinning as he looked to the men and spoke.

"You all know the objective. I want six eggs and two xenomorphs. Remember that the xenos must be unharmed. Also, cause as little Xenomorph casualties as possible. We don't want a vengeful army of monsters after us. So stay alive, complete the mission, and you'll all go home rich." With that said, a dropship engine started up. Two synthetics pulled to reinforced cages inside as the Team loaded up.

One of the heavily armed men spoke up. "Hey, Spinker?"

"Yes Rodney?"

"Do you think we're all gonna come back?" He had a concerned look in his eyes.

Spinker patted him on the shoulder and strapped in. "Just do as the Doc says and we'll be fine." The man nodded half-heartedly and blankly looked forward. Spinker looked to the synthetics, then the pilot.

"Let's go."

**PVS**

Lorna opened her eyes to see a blurry black figure. She smirked. Never would she have thought that her career would end with her dating a Xenomoroph. She yawned and sat up, blinking as the light in her room cleared her vision. She looked down at Shadow. He was in a light sleep, and began to stir as Lorna placed her hand on his head. She slowly caressed his head. His hand reached up and placed it on hers.

_**Good morning. **_She smiled and felt very warm.

_Good morning to you too. _Shadow sat up and smirked lightly. He pulled his hand up and stroked Lorna's cheek with the back of his right hand. He pulled her a little closer and placed his forehead on hers. Lorna closed her eyes. They stayed there for a few minutes, until Lorna's stomach made itself know. Shadow looked down to her belly.

_**Looks like your hungry? **_

_I need to eat. _She declared. She got up and moved to the fridge. Shadow followed by her side. She opened it and saw what was available. A small frown came to he lips. There wasn't much, and not all of it looked very tasty, but it was food. She pulled out what looked like leftover spaghetti. Pulling open the top of the container, she sniffed it. It smelled good and not to old. She shrugged and walked over to a drawer. Shadow still a her side watched, interested. She opened it. It had a selection of silver spoons, knifes, and forks. She reached for the fork as Shadow piped up.

_**What is that? **_She turned her head to him as she pulled it out. She had a grin on her face. It hit her that Shadow didn't know how humans ate. It amused her.

_Its a fork. It helps humans eat our food. _She could have sworn she felt Shadow's confusion grow.

_**Why not just use your hands? **_She laughed. He only tilted his head. _**What's so funny?**_

__She put the fork in the container and waltzed to the bed. Sitting down she spoke.

_Humans don't like to get their hands dirty. So we use this instead. _Shadow sat down beside her, even more confused. Lorna put her palm on her face and let it drift down until it fell off, sighing as she did so. She looked to him.

_It's all goes into a concept of humans wanting to stay clean and avoid germ intake. But don't ask about that. You wouldn't understand. _Looking back to her food, she took a bite. She saw Shadow turn his head forward and gave a long, drawn-out breath. She felt his disappointment. She put a hand on his and stroked the back of it with her thumb.

_I'm sorry Shadow. But there are just some things you won't understand about me and others I won't understand about you. _He nodded half-heartedly. Then she thought about her words. It was true. They were two completely different species. Which is why her relationship with him would be so hard. They would have to get past those unanswerable questions and accept them.

For some reason, at that moment that she was eating, she thought about how they would accomplish being mates. She had already guessed it involved her and Shadow having sex. But, how would it go. He head moved slightly to the left and stared down between Shadow's legs. She quickly turned away and felt very embarrassed. He didn't seem to have a penis. Maybe it was tucked away? Whatever the case, it made her feel odd. And a little aroused as well.

_Stop. That's not for now. _But her body kept going. Her brain flashed images of that very scene. A heat was rising between her legs. She was still a virgin, even though she was twenty-five. Lorna had always told herself that she would loose her virginity it when she found someone special. In the corner of her eye, she saw Shadow straighten up and look forward.

**PVS**

Shadow had caught the pheromones of the females arousal. And it didn't help his own situation. He felt something in his body begin to respond.

_**Not again... **_He looked down and saw his organ leave his body. He stayed put though.

_**She's gonna have to she it sooner or later. **_With that he looked over to Lorna, who looked at him with concern.

_Shadow, what's wrong? _She put the fork in her finished food and set it own. Her eyes began to trail down his body to end at what was between his legs. She gasped very loudly next. She got up, while still staring at it. Shadow just sat on the bed, staring at her.

"Shadow! What the hell is wrong with you?!"He put his hands up defensively.

_**Lorna wait! I'm sorry. It's just, you know how I feel about you. And when I scented your arousal...I just couldn't help it. **_She looked at him suspiciously.

"Uh huh! Ya but still." Shadow just shrugged as he felt her become a little bit more in the mood. His length now stood full and at attention. She stepped forward, unable to take her eyes off it. He guessed she really couldn't help herself either. They were both unmated. That made it especially hard for him. An unmated female was intoxicating for a male. And for an unmated male, it was downright dangerous. He had to use all his will to fight the the urge to shove her to the ground, tear hers cloths off, and completely dominate her.

Then a little voice in his head came up. _**Nows your chance! Take her! **_He shook his head. _**No! She said she's not ready. **_But the voice continued. _**Her body says otherwise! **_He tried to drown that out, but he was loosing. His tail was moving left and right in excited bursts.

_**I'm about to loose it!**_

**PVS**

Lorna still stared at his private. She stepped forward and felt her body start to go out of control. It made her feel nervous.

_My god, he's huge! _She wanted to touch him so bad, but she knew if she did, something would happen. She noticed the details. It wasn't like a human male's. It had a sharper tip, and a not so smooth length. It seemed like it almost had veins and small ridges, much like that of what decorated his arms and legs. But the most noticeable feature was how big it was. She thought it was at least nine inches, probably more.

The heat between her legs felt almost wet as she stood right in front of Shadow. He stood up quickly and grabbed her. His hands went for her cloths.

_Oh SHIT! He's gonna do it! _She stopped his hand but he pushed her to the ground. He used his arms to pin her down as his tail stretched between them and began separating her shirt. She struggled as best she could but it was no use. He was to strong.

"Shadow, no! Please!" All she felt back was primal need. Shadow wasn't going to stop. She felt her bra and shirt get cut in half as it exposed her breasts. She felt her eyes water as she started to buck and struggle. Her heavy breathing and Shadow's high hiss dominated the room. His head looked to her breasts and then to her pants. Which his tail proceeded to cut as well.

"SHADOW STOP!" He was drooling as he cut through her pants and panties. He could feel the heat irradiate from her spot. It almost enraged him. He swiftly pulled the remains of her lower clothing. He drooled uncontrollably as he pressed his organ against her stomach.

"SHADOW! NOOOO!" He reared his legs back to slam into her, but was bashed off by something heavy. He flew left of Lorna, almost hitting the wall. He quickly got up to see what had interrupted his need. Looking over, he saw a hissing drone staring at him. It smelled of a female. How dare she stop him?! Lorna looked to the drone as well, eyes wild with fear.

Shadow was about to launch himself at the newcomer, but stopped when he heard a familiar female voice.

_**Brother stop! This is NOT how it should go! **_Lorna recognized the voice to. It was Valerie. His vision cleared as rationality came rushing in. He looked to see Lorna naked on the floor, sweating and more terrified than most humans he had encountered.

_**Huh? What happened? **_He looked back to Valerie, who was standing defensively over Lorna.

_**I'll tell you later. But for now you need to leave. We have a situation back at the **__**hive, and mother has requested to see you. **_

_** But-**_

_** Go! You have done enough.**_ Shadow looked to Lorna and ran out the door as fast he could.

**PVS**

Lorna watched him go. She looked to Valerie and started to bawl. Her hands flung to her face as tears fell from her face. Valerie crouched down and put her face near Lorna's. Her arms gently grabbed Lorna's shoulders as she pulled Lorna into her right shoulder. She let her lie upright against her shoulder as Lorna continued to cry. Valerie rubbed Lorna's arm as she held her there.

She made a hiss that sounded like a gentle shush. _**It's ok. Shadow's gone. Your going to be alright.**_

__Lorna's hands ripped away from her red face as she yelled.

"No Its not! He just tried to fucking RAPE me!" Lorna continued to cry.

_**I know, I know. But he couldn't control- **_

__"YES HE COULD! I knew it wouldn't work between us and look what happened when I tried?!" Valerie looked over Lorna. She had bruises on her arms, probably from Shadow holding her down. She felt a bit odd comforting a naked female, but moved passed that. But otherwise Lorna looked unharmed.

_**Lorna, I saw what happened. And I know why. But just please calm down. **_Lorna gave her a whimper-ish yes and slowly stopped making so much noise. But tears still left her eyes. Valerie put her hand beneath Lorna's legs and lifted her up. She walked over to the bed and laid her down. Lorna's head hit the pillow as she gazed to Valerie. The Xenomorph set the blanket over her bare body, all the way up to her neck. Valerie caressed her check once.

_**For now, rest. Things will be cleared when you wake. **_Valerie leaned back up and she walked out of the room. Lorna took the advice, and shut her eyes.


	8. Deaths Mercy chapter 7

Shadow kept ran only a short while after he had left the room. He began to slow to a stalk. He didn't care about anything else at the moment. He wanted to just sort out what had happened. He remembers most of it, up until he became over aroused and lost control. Everything afterward was sort of a fuzz. Pillaging through his memory, Shadow searched for the event. He found it. Stopping at a corner he shut down all senses and concentrated.

_Lorna resisted his need and shoved his hand away. He simply pushed her down on the ground and pinned her arms with his. He looked to her clothes and began drooling. A sharp and long ridged tail went between them. It slowly separated Lorna's skin layer on her upper body. "Shadow, no! Please!" Was all he heard from her. He cut the upper layer in half and it exposed something he had never seen before. But he new only human females had them. Lorna bucked and struggled even harder as she began to cry. He looked to her breasts and then to her pants. His tail started to separate those as well. Lorna was yelling now. "SHADOW STOP!" This didn't even faze him as he cut her lower skin layer in half as well. He could literally taste the arousal from her nether folds. Using his tail, he removed the rest of her clothing. He just then realized how much he was drooling. After her bare skin was all that was left, he pressed his rock hard length into her stomach. "SHADOW! NOOOO!" He only heard his need. In his sex-blinded rage, he reared back his legs as to slam his entire penis into Lorna at once. Thats when Valerie pushed him aside and saved the situation. _

Shadow mind cleared. _**Oh no...what have I done? Lorna will never want to be with me now! No... How did that happen? Why did I loss control? **_If Shadow had human eyes, he would be crying. But instead all he could do is let out a emotionally pained screech at the top of his lungs. After this subsided, all he could do was to ask the Queen for Guidance.

_**I need to ask her about why that happened...**_Shadow thought to himself in a cold tone. He then proceeded to the his Mother's chamber.

**PVS**

"Ok everyone, lets move! I want a secure perimeter ASAP!" The hole squad of specially trained humans quickly followed they're captains orders. Within a matter of seconds the team had created a perfect circle around the two synthetics. The two synths held Mobile Xenomorph holding cages as they stared blankly into space.

"Clear!" A man said. Spinker cast him a quick grin and spoke up.

"Alright everyone, Listen up! We all trained for this. So follow the book and listen to orders. Everyone comes home. And the first 'rounds all on me!" The team, consisting of three woman and seven men all gave an enthusiastic Woah. They had six M41A/2 Pulse rifles locked and ready with under-barrel grenades. Two carried M59/B Smartguns and the other two used M260B Flamethrowers. As a bonus, the whole team had top class military grade armor and VP78 Pistols as sidearms. All and all, the team was ready for hell.

Spinker gave the notion to move up. He told one of his colleagues to hack the front entrance door to maintenance. Even though the atmospheric processor had been up for a few years, it needed to be tweaked every now and then. The Administrator had told him to go to the bottom of the facility, where it would probably be warmer. When he had asked why, the Doc only said it was because the Queen preferred to lay in warmer climates. He wanted to be inside anyways.

The Processor had made the atmosphere outside livable and breathable, but it bothered him. The outside just felt so...silent. And dead. All he knew was that anywhere beside this dead rock was more comfortable.

When the door slid open with a gradual hiss, his team entered. Luckily the inside was big enough for the team to form a small protective circle around the androids. The others stayed behind or in front. Maintenance was full of pipes, steam, and long steel corridors. Most of which lacked doors. But he didn't want to think about that.

"Motion trackers out. If anything beside us is detected, call it out." Spinker declared. And they continued forward much more cautiously.

**PVS**

_"SHADOW! NOOOOO!" The Xenomorph ignored her last plea as he reared back his manhood, and shoved it forward._

"GAH!" Lorna flung herself up. She was breathing hard, and sweating all over. She looked around and saw that she was in bed. Safe, and nobody else in sight. She sighed and rubbed her forehead.

_It's ok Lorna. He's gone. And he better hope that it stays that way. _Lorna thought to herself. She didn't care about the venom in her words. She was only afraid and extremely mad at Shadow by this point. She still felt a small want for his company, but she pushed the feeling away.

_He doesn't deserve that after what he tried. _ She got up and looked over herself. She felt her cheeks go warm as she realized that she was naked. Not to mention the bruises on her arms. Probably from Shadow pinning her down. She rubbed her arms and she flinched in pain.

"Bastard." Was all that escaped her mouth. Not only did her clothes get torn in half, but they were her only pair she had. She just growled and grabbed the blanket on the bed. She made a makeshift towel-like robe that covered the parts she did not want being seen. She actually didn't know what to do for once. She just sat there, staring into space. Then she heard clanking metal outside the door. Turning to the door, she saw a Xenomorph rise and look over to her. Lorna backed away, fearing it was Shadow. But she saw that this one was smaller and didn't have the ridges.

"V..Valerie?" She asked.

The xeno stepped in. _**Yes, its me. No need to be afraid. **_Lorna relaxed, and sighed.

"Good...'cause if it was Shadow..." She trailed off. Valerie walked over to her and looked into her face.

_**Are you ok? **_Lorna looked up to her and gave a fake grin.

_Uh, ya. A little shaken. But otherwise fine. _Lorna's fists were clenched as she forced herself not to scream that she wasn't ok. Valerie only tilted her head.

_**Your lying Lorna. I can tell your really mad. **_Lorna sighed and turned around. She began walking to the other side of the room.

_Well...how can I not be? I trusted him! And he tries to rape me. _Valerie remained in place.

_**Would you believe that it wasn't all Shadow's fault? **_Lorna snorted.

_Ya and I'll grow wings and fly to the stars. _She looked towards Valerie who looked confused. _I'm sorry if you don't understand but I really think he meant what he did. _Valerie approached Lorna and looked into her eyes. Lorna felt like her soul was being judged.

_**Well why not let him explain himself? **_

_I really don't want to be in the same room with him right now. _She walked over to the bed and sat down. Valerie just sat like a cat in front of her, leveling her face with Lorna's. Then Lorna felt like there was something more to her words.

_Wait, are you suggesting just that? _Valerie just stared at her.

_**Well since you seem to have your mind set, why not have it changed again? **_Lorna was only confused.

"What?"

_**Shadow convinced you to let him court you. Maybe if he tells you what happened to him, you'll change your mind. **_Lorna chuckled.

_Ya, sure. Wait, do you know what happened? _

_**Yes. Did he ever tell you about a male's mating urges?**_

__Lorna's face got contorted as she raised a brow. _No?_

_**Shadow is an unmated male. Your an unmated female. For a male, especially an unmated one, a female is very...tempting. You being unmated only makes it worse for Shadow. Do you understand?**_

__Lorna nodded up and down slightly. "Somewhat..." Valerie looked at the floor and gave a agitated hiss.

_**Shadow held himself under control. Until you got aroused. That aroused him beyond the limit. This made him loose control, and you saw the result. **_

__Lorna looked away and processed this. She looked to Valerie with a slightly disgusted face.

"Are you saying this is my fault?!" Valerie tilted her head.

_**No no. I'm saying that the scent you released at that moment was to much for him. Go ahead, ask him yourself...**_

At that moment Shadow walked through the door with a shamed look. He looked to Lorna who moved off the bed.

_**Lorna. I'm terribly sorry for what happened. I have some explaining to do.**_

__**Well sorry for the short chapter. I'm also sorry for how long it took. I've been a little lazy and busy. So I'm gonna try harder to get more chapters out sooner. I just wanted to give you a cliffhanger to torture you all more. (MUHAHAHA) Ahem...anyways thanks to all for reviewing and giving ideas. Its all what keeps me going. And I ****Promise**** that the story will have more action, as well as be more interesting. So thank you all for you patience.**


	9. Deaths Mercy chapter 8

The team moved down the long steel corridor. A member looked to a body that was left half-eaten on the floor, its entrails moved further than he'd think possible. He gagged but quickly gained his composure. Then a thought entered his mind as he scanned with his rifle.

"Hey Spinker?" he asked.

"Bad timing, Jonas." The leader responded.

"I know but...what do we do if we run into the Queen?" The whole team stopped, including the synthetics who only continued to blankly stare forward. They all looked to Captain Spinker. He scanned the whole team, and then smirked.

"The Administrator only said he wanted six eggs and two xenos. He didn't mention anything about the Queen, only where the hive might be. And I don't give a damn about xenomorph casualties. We'll get what we need, but shoot anything else."

The whole team got surprised faces when they heard this. Spinker always listened to directive, and never strayed away. But his personal feelings spoke now.

"As for the Queen...".he continued... "Kill the bitch on sight. She'll only 'cause problems for us."

Everyone nodded, a few even grinned. The thought of killing a Queen made them all happy. The bragging rights in it were to good to pass up.

As the team kept moving, they came up on an elevator. Spinker checked it and made the notion for the team to enter. They moved in and someone hit the button for level D8: Cooling.

**PVS**

"I just don't get it! How can you get so...aroused that you loose control?" Lorna exclaimed as she raised her voice.

_**I know its hard to understand, Lorna. But please try your best. I didn't even understand it fully until...**_Shadow paused, remembering..._**until it happened. **_

Lorna looked to him, then Valerie, and sighed. She was about to ask if he was lying, but then thought about it. Lying was a concept a xenomorph could barely comprehend, and she's only seen humans use it. Shadow looked into her deeply, and took a step forward.

_**I don't expect you to forgive me Lorna. But I just want you to know why it happened. **_Shadow looked away from her to the floor, looking hurt. Lorna focused her mind to his, and felt a turmoil. She couldn't understand some emotions, but a few she could. She felt sorry for him.

_Maybe I was to quick to judge him. If it really wasn't his fault, then he deserves another chance. _

She walked towards Shadow but kept some space between them. He looked up in surprise.

"Ok Shadow. I believe you, and I'll give you another chance." She felt as if Shadow's body skipped a beat. He ran to her and embraced her, putting his head over her shoulder. Her blanket fell off. Yet again she felt his cool and armored body. She felt comfort as her body pressed against his, even though she was naked. She returned the gesture, but found it hard to breath as she was lifted up. He was squeezing her a little to hard.

_Uh...Shadow, a little hard to breath. _He loosened his grip but still held her.

_**I'm so sorry Lorna! I just couldn't help it! **_She tapped him so he would let her go. Her feet touched the ground and she touched his head with her palm. She looked to Valerie as she caressed him.

_But...I want to ask you two something. Isn't there a way to help him with that? _Valerie and Shadow seemed to exchange a glance. Lorna moved her body to face Valerie as the female shrugged.

_**The only way is to sate it, Lorna. Nothing can really help that. **_Lorna swore o herself.

"A..are you serious!? I just gave him another chance and your already suggesting that we fuck!" Lorna was a little agitated by this.

_**That you what? **_Valerie asked, as confused as Shadow.

_Nevermind. It's a human term for mating or sex. And a swear word. But don't ask about that._

Valerie nodded and continued. _**Yes I guess I am. You've already seen that Shadow can only control himself until you get aroused. The only way to help this is to get rid of that urge he has. **_Lorna put her face in her hands until they dragged off. She felt Shadow standing over her. Then something wet and slimy fell onto her shoulder. She gave a slightly disgusted face as she looked up and saw where it was coming from. Shadow was looking down at her with a straight face.

She yelped when she felt an all to familiar object touch her back. Turning around, she shoved Shadow away. Her attention fell to his erection.

"Back the HELL off!" she yelled. Lorna put her hands up defensively. Valerie only gave a stuttering hiss.

_**See. Even mentioning it gets him in the mood.**_

__Lorna gave Valerie a dirty look and turned to Shadow, who was smiling.

"If I hadn't forgiven you Shadow, I'd beat the shit out of you right now!" She put her hands down and looked back to the thing protruding from Shadow. Facing the facts, she gave up. This would probably keep on happening until him and her did mate. She growled.

_Ok FINE! You win. It was gonna happen anyways. At least it'll be a new experience for both of us. _Shadow stopped smiling as she felt concern come from him.

_**But I thought you said that you wanted more time? **_Lorna walked over to him and traced his ribs with her finger.

_I did, but now I see we can't really progress until this happens. _Shadow pulled her into a hug. Lorna felt a little weird having his penis poke her stomach as this happened. He let go as the two looked over to Valerie. The drone gave them both smirks.

_**I guess you want me to leave then?**_

__Lorna answered. _Yes, but don't-_She stopped as a bone chilling screech entered all their heads. Lorna covered her ears as the other two gave startled yelps.

_Was that the Queen? _She asked with concerned eyes.

_**Yes! And she's needs us. Sister, we must protect the hive!**_

__Valerie nodded and shot like a bullet out of the door. Shadow turned to Lorna and stroked her head.

_**I'll be back. Just stay here and stay out of sight. **_Lorna didn't know what to do, so she instinctively pulled her lips to his. Shadow was startled and almost pulled away, but let the new touch seep in. It was strange at how she moved her lips with his, but he enjoyed it as they wrapped there arms around eachother. Lorna deepened the kiss and eventually released Shadow.

_Stay safe. _Was all she said as she looked into his heart. He nodded. She gave him a quick peak and he speed off.

Lorna crossed her arms around herself and smiled. She licked her lips and tasted Shadows saliva.

_Odd, but still good. _She thought to herself. Moving over to the door, she pressed a button that sealed and locked it.

**PVS**

Spinker heard his gun click. _Shit, empty. _

"Cover me, reloading!" The man next to him nodded and used his smart gun to cover both angles. Spinker quickly popped in a new clip and continued firing.

"How many of these things are there!" Someone yelled as he shot a hole through a xenos chest. Spinker had to admit, the situation wasn't that good. Since they had left the elevator, he and his men had gotten pinned down at an X cross-section between four hallways. Xenomorphs advanced down every exit. When one died, three replaced it. He had already lost two men. Then all the sudden the xenos stopped and pulled back, vanishing from sight.

"Hold your fire!" he ordered. His men stopped, but everyone shared the same confused expression.

"Why'd they stop, sir?" one asked. Spinker only shrugged.

"I don't know, but pull out your motion trackers. Keep scanning." There was a long pause filled only with the steady beat of a clear tracker. After a minute, someone spoke up.

"Clear, sir!" Spinker looked down the hallways and only saw dead alien body's disintegrating through the floor. He moved over to one of the hallways. Because of the mess he and his men had made, the xenos had melted through grating, causing many large gaping holes. Some connected with others. He sighed.

"Son of a bitch..." He walked closer to the edge and looked down the biggest hole, which was conveniently in front. It seemed to drop about one story down. But that was not what concerned him. What did was the flash of a dagger like tail. He tried to shove his legs back, but it was too late. A large clawed hand ensnared around his head and pulled him down the hole.

"GAAAHHH-" Was all that escaped his mouth. He was thrown down as the breath was knocked out of him. He saw a blurry but black figure land on top of him. He heard a few of his grunts yell his name, but they were drowned out by the aliens hiss. Trying to move his arms and legs was no use, he was completely pinned. The last thing he saw was the xeno open its mouth. And then...nothing.

**PVS**

"Spinker! NOO!" One of them yelled. But it was too late. The captain was gone. Four of them ran to the ledge. A few others stayed behind. But most moved to the hole. Then the distinctive noise of the tracker going off was heard.

"Guys, get back here!" Two sprinted back but one was pulled down the hole and the other two were pinned to the ground and killed. Then, an army of Xenomorphs literally spawned out from every way, even the holes in the floor.

"FIRE!" Someone yelled. A hail of bullets went everywhere. Screeches were heard from everywhere. The synthetics stood there, watching as they're protectors were slaughtered. The team started to drop as the xenos finally got close enough to pounce.

**PVS**

Rodney watched helplessly as he was pulled away by a drone. He tried to grab anything, but found nothing.

"HELP ME!" he screamed, but his squad mates were preoccupied. He fell down a hole and landed funny. He turned around and saw the xeno jump towards him. Rolling to the side, he quickly got up. The xeno yelped as it crashed down to the floor. Its prey to this chance to kick it in the head. It stumbled back, and Rodney kicked it again. This time it knocked it out.

"Fuck the mission! My life is worth more than this!" With that being said, he sprinted down the hallway as fast as he could. When he turned the corner, he ran right into something. He landed on his back and looked up. It was unfortunately a xenomorph. It also had spiky like ridges running down its head and back. It looked down to him and...smiled?

"NO, PLEASE!" He yelled as he tried to get up. It only grabbed him by the throat and brought his face to his.

"GAAHHHH!" All that met his scream was the xeno's fist.

**Hey everyone! Just wanted to give a quick shout-out to some people. Thank you to all you great and awesome reviewers and readers. I do it for it. And a special thanks to my close friend Tre (AKA: Wild Gun Dog) For his nonstop nagging and positive input on my story. I love you bro. Everyone just stay awesome and stay happy. Goodbye!**


	10. Deaths Mercy chapter 9

**Warning: This chapter contains sexual content. Read at your own risk, or skip it. Otherwise, enjoy!**

Rodney slowly opened his eyes, only to be met by a blurry image. His face hurt like hell, especially his left eye. He tried to move his legs and arms, but something solid blocked him. He felt like he was being held in a cocoon made out of cement. Then he remembered what had happened. His eyes darted around the almost pitch black room. Sweat started to trickle down his forehead.

"Oh shit...I'm...I'm hived!" The realization of his fate was to much to bare.

"No...not like this! I can't die like this!" He started to struggle as best he could, even though he knew it wouldn't help. Panicking was all he could do. "HELP! Somebody please, help me! Don't let me die like this!" His screams were drowned out by his own crying.

Shadow watched the human whimper in silence. His fate was well deserved. But he couldn't die yet. Shadow wanted to know something.

**PVS**

Lorna was laying on the bed, only feeling concern. She was worried about Shadow. The last thing she wanted was for him to get hurt, or worse. She sighed loudly and looked to the door, which was closed. She got up and walked to it, ignoring the fact that she was completely naked. She unlocked and opened it. A quick peek out the door proved that nobody was in the halls. She started to think of why it was so easy for her to see.

_Maybe my eyes have adjusted for the job? _She shrugged and leaned against one of the doors slots. Another presence entered her mind. Her head turned to the door as Shadow entered on all fours. He stood up and turned to her with a light grin.

"Shadow!" Lorna half shouted as she ran over to him. He opened his arms as she crashed into him with a hug. She didn't even notice how small she was compared to him, just that he was back. The two squeezed each other tightly as Shadow's head lowered over his lovers shoulder. He too was glad to see her. Lorna pulled her hands back to his hips and looked up to him.

_Thank god your ok! Why did you leave so abruptly like that?_ The Xenomorph brought his head down to her level and answered.

_**Other humans were here. I had to defend the hive. **_Lorna's face got contorted in confusion.

_Other humans? Did they have weapons? Why were they here? _Her concern made itself known. Shadow raised his hand and stroked her head.

_**Yes, many of my brothers and sisters died in attempts to stop them. **_Lorna could feel the cold in his words. _**As for why they are here, I was hoping you would know. A few of them were...different. Their blood was blank and distasteful. They just stood there as we slaughtered them. They also carried these small prisons, which seemed able to hold a drone. Do you know why they are here?**_

__Lorna looked away from Shadow and thought. Her first guess was Colonial Marines, but from what Shadow described, it didn't sound right. It sounded like they had synthetics and cages with them. Was they're intention to capture a xenomorph?

_No. Nobody could be stupid enough to try and capture a xeno. _Her stare returned to Shadow. _Are they all dead? _She asked, half-knowing the answer.

_**No, I left one alive so you could ask him. **_Lorna was impressed. Shadow was so curious that he actually left someone alive. _**A male, and a coward. He tried to leave his comrades in order to save himself. **_Shadow gave a smile. _**But he ran into me. **_

__Lorna didn't know what to think, but found herself feeling for Shadow even more.

_And the Queen?_

_**I have already got her permission to hold him captive. But back to what we were discussing before...**_Lorna's stomach churned a little.

_Oh ya...that. _She saw Shadow look over her body and grin. An all to familiar blush hit her, as well as an odd feeling at her core. _I...I don't know. It's just..._Lorna didn't know how to describe it. She liked Shadow a lot, and she knew that this would eventually happen. But to mate with him so soon after what he tried felt odd. Taking a deep breath, Lorna stopped thinking so sensually. _If I keep putting it down, it will only get worse. _

**PVS**

Shadow heard her, but wanted her to be alright with her own decision. _**If you don't want to this to happen yet, it can wait. **_Lorna nodded, but surprised him when her lips moved into his. She had done this strange gesture to him before, and he liked it. He wrapped his arms around her to deepen it. Seconds passed before Lorna released him from the kiss. She then stared to him with a smug grin.

_No, its ok. It has waited long enough. I was only nervous because this is all new to me. But I feel different for some reason..._She stopped and looked down with Shadow. He caught scent of her arousal, it fueling his own. They both watched as his organ exposed itself and prepared.

Lorna's eyes grew to bulges when it stopped. _Fuck thats big..._ Shadow couldn't help his slight laugh. His senses were now overflowing with Lorna's and his pheromones. He felt the same urge, but kept control. He focused back on Lorna who was still looking at his crotch. She seemed lost as to what to do.

Her hand lifted up and slowly crept towards it, shaking. Shadow trembled slightly as her fingers touched him. But Lorna didn't notice.

**PVS**

Lorna wrapped her hand around Shadow's penis. It couldn't go around it completely, but enough. He hissed very quiet in pleasure. _It feels smooth and a little slimy. _She shook her head and stopped talking. She looked to her lover's face, who was intently focusing on her hand. Lorna gradually pulled her hand up and down, adding a little twist throughout. Shadow grunted.

She continued these ministrations only temporarily before Shadow gently moved her hands away. Lorna looked up to him slightly confused. He used the back of his hand to lightly caress her cheek.

_I'm a little lost on what to do next..._Shadow grinned at her.

_**As am I, but I think I know where to start. **_Shadow directed Lorna to go further up on the bed and lay on her back. Shadow crawled onto the bed and stopped above Lorna. He was hovering over her, his erection mere inches from her opening, as he pressed his dome into her forehead. His lips enclosed over his teeth offering Lorna a chance. She pushed her lips to his as they entered another drawn-out kiss. Shadow pulled back gracefully but kept his face close to hers. Her eyes glistened as he looked into them. His arms were braced on both sides of her body as she spoke.

_Go slow...a-and be gentle..p-p-please... _Shadow tilted his head slightly.

_**There is no need for worry, my mate. I will go as you allow. **_With that being said, he propped himself on his knees and looked between her legs. Lorna was shivering with excitement as she spread her legs for him. Shadow observed her clitoris and smiled wildly. She was very clean and well kept. No hair or fuzz at all. He grasped his shaft and began prodding her. Lorna released low moans but kept her voice under control.

Slowly the tip of his organ slid into her. Her moans grew louder as he proceeded further. She gasped as he literally stretched her, and let her adjust for his size. He felt a fleshy wall and pulled back a little, but not enough to completely remove himself. Again with the same grace he pushed into her until he felt the wall. She let out an intense moan as he poked and prodded it. Eventually he could wait no more. With a small thrust, he pushed past this. He almost jumped as he heard Lorna scream in pain. Immediately he removed himself and moved back to her face.

_**Lorna! Are you all right? **_She nodded. Creasing her neck, she looked towards his length and sighed. His gaze followed hers as he looked at himself. A small bit of her blood was on his penis as a little more flowed out from her clit. He tensed as he hissed in concern.

_Its all right...thats normal for a human female. On our first time mating, our body does that. I don't know why but it does. And it hurts... _Shadow looked at her dead serious.

_**Do you wish for me to stop? **_Lorna shoke her head.

_No. I need to go through with this so my body can adjust. I need to get used to this. _Shadow nodded slowly and returned his gaze to her opening. The small amount of bleeding had stopped. He moved himself into position again and continued. This time he pushed himself half-way in. Lorna yelped aloud. He then pulled back and thrust himself gently back in. His mate moaned very loud. Shadow repeated the action and got the same response from her. He only kept repeating this, building up a rhythm as he found an acceptable pace.

Lorna was astounded by the sensation. It hurt but felt so good as well. She felt him stop, only to thrust himself deeper and at the same pace. She was almost screaming with every noise she let out as he shoved into her over, and over again. She heard Shadow start to hiss raggedly and growl as his own pleasure was becoming more present. She creased her neck again as she looked down just in time to see him slam his whole length into her at once.

"GAAHHHH!" Lorna screamed as she climaxed. Her canal tightened around Shadow penis as her liquids drenched it. She felt something snap in him mentally as he reared back. All his control vanished as he slammed his entire length into her repeatedly, faster than any man could hope to go. Her partial screams were drowned out by his scree's.

She felt him start throbbing. He reared back one last time, and shoved his organ as deep into her as possible. An ear-piercing scree emanated from him as his semen spilled into her. In great spurts, he kept pumping his seed into her. Soon she was overflowed and his fluids began to pour onto the bed. Shadow held himself there only moments after he finished. He pulled out and looked down at his cum-drenched penis. It was already going limp and pulling back into his slit. He looked to Lorna who was breathing as heavy as he was. She stayed there wide-eyed with her legs spread, gasping for air. She looked to Shadow as he placed his head on the pillow next to hers and curled his tail around them.

_Damn...that was amazing! _Her body shifted so she could face her lover. They both stared into each other for but a moment before Shadow broke the silence.

His hand began caressing her cheek. _**My mate. **_He said. _**My lifeline. **_His hand traced her naked form one more time before they both let sleep wrap around them like a warm blanket.

**PVS**

The administrator slammed his hand into his desk. He was clearly unhappy with the news his assistant had brought him. "So not even the androids survived?" He raised his eyes as the woman cleared her throat.

"Um n-no sir. The androids signal tags show that they are in pieces."

"As is the team. Or they have a worse fate to suffer." The man sighed and looked at his desk. He rubbed the back of his neck as he thought of what to say next. "How is the sleeping gas project of mine going?"

The woman looked to her PDD. "Very well sir. The agent will be complete in a matter of hours." She looked back to him.

"Good. At least that is going well. As soon as its done let me know. Also, activate the stealth androids. They will be the ones to test this out as well as get our specimens."

"Very well sir. Will that be all?"

"Yes." The woman left to carry out her instructions. The man simply looked to the screen on his desk, face empty of anything.

**Hey everybody! I'm back! Well I am VERY sorry for how long this chapter took. Stuff has been going on that has been distracting me. And the enthusiasm to write this has been a little low. (And let me add that this chapter was really hard to try and make good) But now I release this and hope to have the next chapter up in the next week. So thank you all so much for your patience, as well as all the great reviews. Stay awesome readers!**


	11. Chapter 10

A bright but gentle haze greeted Lorna's eyes as she opened them. She felt a cool and smooth body wrapped around her. It felt like it was almost vibrating. Her senses cleared. She looked to her left. Shadow's elbow was on the pillow, his clawed hand holding his head up as he stared down at Lorna. He was smiling quite contently as he seemed to emanate a low purr. His other hand lifted and gently rubbed her cheek.

_**Good morning, my mate. **_Lorna smiled and lifted her head. She moved her lips to his. She deepened the kiss by embracing her lover, he returned the motion as well.

_Good morning. _Lorna released him and sat up. Her senses returned to her as she took in all of the new feelings she had at once. She felt...odd. A bit different. Her mind was more at peace, and she felt a sense of satisfaction. Placing her hand on her stomach, a tingling feeling arose in her loins. It was slightly painful, but not to a discomfort. _Odd. But I guess it's normal for first-timers. After all..._she looked at Shadow, who tilted his head curiously..._My first time was a little rough. _Shadow had heard that. She could tell because he gave a teethy smile.

Returning her gaze back to her stomach, she continued her train of thought. One idea hit her like a brick. Eyes widened, she couldn't help but gasp. Shadow wrapped his tail around her protectively with a concerned hiss.

_**Is something wrong? **_Lorna shoke her head. She felt lying to this creature was not needed.

_W-well...uhhh. I don't know...but you sorta..well pumped me full...and the reproductive process being what it is...what if you know. I got...pregnant. _Shadow's face darkened a little. He looked away.

**PVS**

Lorna's last comment disturbed Shadow somewhat. It made some sense, but how? They weren't even the same species! _**I wouldn't think so. Males seed is meant for the Queen, not human female's. But that doesn't prove it can't work. **_Lorna looked away and seemed to try and make her own observation.

_Xenomorph's are a different species, but your type is based off your host. _Shadow nodded. _And since your host was a human, isn't your blood more...well similar. I would guess that gives you more chance of it mixing together._

Shadow only stroked her cheek with one of his claws. _**Let's not worry now. If the issue arises again, we can discuss it more. But for now, I would appreciate it if you could question the human. **_Lorna gave a slow nod, and got up. She stretched and toke a big whiff of air. Her civility immediately returned as she looked herself over.

_But first, could I please get a quick bath and cloths. I sorta want get a little more presentable. _Shadow cast her a confused glance but stopped.

_**I see no problem with that.**_

**PVS**

Mr. Waters walked into the Science wing expecting results. He expected the results that made progress. Not the ones that created more problems. He simply hummed as he continued down the steel hallways. They were a light -gray, with solid textures and perfect symmetry. Stopping at a door marked as 'C-17', he slid in his ID card. It gracefully opened with a quiet _woosh_. Stepping inside, he saw quite a few different scientists participating in various tasks. Some were documenting results to small scale experiments, some sharing said results, and others simply lounging. A security guard looked towards him and gave a casual salute. He nodded back and moved through the laboratory, stopping yet again at a door marked as 'Observation'. He repeated the same procedure as before and stepped in. He immediately saw his assistant, Mrs. Grandure. She waved him over.

The room contained lots of computers and research equipment, as well as a command council for the cell room. It also contained a large shatter-proof window that could be seen through both ways. A reinforced steel door was all that connected the observation room and the cell. A large ventilation shaft on the ceiling circulated the air in the room. The cell was a completely different story.

The cell room was a dirty white on both walls and ceiling. The floor was a cloud gray with small blood smudges here and there. The only exit or entrance was the door. Other than that, it was just a huge square room able to hold almost any specimen. It had smalls vents able to fit a rat in the middle of the floor and ceiling.

Mr. Waters gave a devilish grin as he looked through the observation window and saw what he wanted to see. In the middle of the cell, a large drone xenomorph was hissing as it's head looked every which way. It's glossy black body armor reflected the built in lights on the ceiling. When it found the window and the people behind it, it launched itself at it with all available force. The window simply stayed in place and held strong. Not even a scratch as the xenomorph slammed into it. It was a little disoriented, but continued it's pointless assault. Waters simply put his hands behind his back and looked towards his assistant.

"Is the new agent equipped?" She readied her finger on a read button.

"Yes sir. Waiting on your go." He took a second longer to stare at the enraged xenomorph, and gave the command.

"Gas it!" Mrs. Grandure pressed the button a second afterwards and they both observed the next scene. The cells vents started blowing a noxious gas in all at once. At first the xenomorph was confusing, hissing at this new foe. But as it took its first breath, the effects were all to harsh. It seemed to let out a cough before it started to bob and stumble. In about fifteen seconds flat, it was on the floor, motionless. Mr. Waters cleared his throat and instructed his assistant to reverse the system and restore normal oxygen to the room. As soon as that had completed, he walked to the cell door and stopped.

"Open it." The woman looked at him like he was crazy.

"You sure, sir? What if its pretending?" He shoke his head.

"Sometimes, you have to see the results up close and personal. Now, open it" She shrugged and typed in the release code for the door. Mr. Waters strolled in with no fear. He moved over to the xenomorph on the floor. Crouching next to it, he listened closely. All he was rewarded with was the gentle breathing of the sleeping creature. He moved his hand over to its arm and touched it. It was smooth but hard at the same time. A gentle shove was given to the xeno, but it didn't even flinch. Even its breathing stayed its course. The Administrator rose and put his hands behind his back. Looking down at it, he smiled.

"Excellent." Was all he said.

**PVS**

Lorna was more comfortable now. After an hour or so, she had found a working shower in the living quarters. And as a bonus, she had also found nice clothing that fit pretty well in said quarters. Once she had changed, she walked over to Shadow, who was patiently waiting in the main room. He looked her over and seemed to frown a bit.

_**I preferred how you look in your bare skin. This new skin covers up some of your physical beauty. **_Lorna raised an eye and giggled.

_You just like looking at me naked you sly dog! _Shadow grinned and shrugged. He flowed over to Lorna and wrapped his hands around her. Pressing his forehead to hers, he spoke.

_**That may be it, but still. I will never understand why humans insist on wearing another skin. Whats wrong with their own? **_Lorna sighed. She hugged Shadow back and planted a quick peck on his lips.

_It's a long concept. If you really want to hear it..._Shadows smart-ass came out.

_**I've got the time. **_Lorna released him and moved over to the couch. She sat down on one side while Shadow sat like a cat in front of her, waiting for his explanation.

_Ok, first off; cloths protect us. They keep us warm or cool depending on what we are wearing. We do this to prevent from getting sick in colder weather or overheating in warmer ones. Various forms of it are worn on different parts of our body. Likes pants are for legs, and shirts are for ones torso. Sometimes we might have to wear multiple layers of it when temperatures are really cold. Others are really tough, and meant to protect us from harm. This is usually called body armor, and its a lot like your natural armor... _Shadow looked to his hands for a moment, then back up to his mate..._And finally, in human society, your not allowed to be naked. You have to have yourself covered or else you can get into trouble._ _Some people wear it just for fashion, or to look grand._

Shadow nodded and tilted his head. _**Could you repeat that? **_Lorna raised her brow and laughed.

_Alright then smart-ass. I'll give you that one. Your getting a good sense of humor, Shadow. But just don't overdue it. _Shadow and her both stood up, Lorna walked into him and hooked her arms around his neck (as best she could). She pulled his head to hers and started another drawn-out kiss. He simply placed one of his hands on each of her hips. _But its ok, 'cause if you do..._she her lips away and looked into what might have been his eyes..._I might have to 'punish' you. _Shadow grinned.

_**Save this for later. For now we must speak to the human. **_He released her and walked to the exit. He beckoned her with his tail.

Lorna was a little saddened that her flirt didn't get the reaction she wanted, but she shrugged it off, and privately told herself something. _Its ok. I know at heart he wants to __do it right now as much as I do._

**2 hours later**

Lorna and Shadow walked into the birthing chamber silently. Lorna was amazed and disturbed. Amazed by how different the structure looked after being covered with the resin, and disturbed by the smell of decaying flesh and the amount of body. She couldn't help herself as she continued behind Shadow. Every dead person she saw made her shudder. _That could have been me. _Shadow kept crawling forward but cast a glance back at her.

_**But it is not. You will never be used as host flesh. I will make sure of it. **_His promise brought her much needed comfort. She shoke her head and looked forward. Some drones who were either waking up or going into slumber watched Lorna follow Shadow, but knew that she was now part of the hive.

"...he..hehelp me..." Lorna heard a faint voice whimper. She saw that Shadow had now stopped in front of a cocooned man. Shadow stood and stepped aside. Lorna stepped up and examined him.

He was a short man, with black hair and a buzz cut. He bore armor that resembled a marines, but was slightly different. Instead it was black, and was more skin tight and covered more of his body. She didn't know his name, and his eyes were shut. Now she had to pull him out of his self-pitying stupor.

"Hello." The man's eyes snapped open, and his head dashed to find this new voice. In almost complete darkness, he could see little but a silhouette. Lorna on the other hand, could see everything and more.

"H-Hello? Hello! Is somebody there?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Listen..you gotta help me! Let me outta this so we can book. I don't want those things to turn me into a host!" Hope gleamed in his now open eyes.

"No." His face became contorted in confusion.

"What do you mean 'no'? Those things will kill us if you don't...wait, how's come your roaming around freely?" Lorna chuckled. She scared herself with how cold she felt towards him, but she was changing.

_I no longer belong with them...and they deserve no mercy...Wait, what! Since when was I a cold blooded killer? _Her head felt weird, but she pushed it away. She directed her vision back to his eyes. She was the person asking questions, not him!

"Why are you here?" Lorna inquired.

**Hahaha! Most evil cliffhanger I decided to dump on you guys. What will Lorna find out? What is Mr. Waters planning? What will happen next? Tune in next time to find out! Anyways...thank you everyone for all your reviews and time. Your all that keeps me going. Stay awesome Readers!**

** NOTE: Ideas and advice are always welcome. Please PM me or review it if you have any. **


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey everybody! I'm back from the dead. Sorry I haven't updated for a while, I've just been having life hit me pretty hard, as well as losing interests in what I enjoy. But anyways, I'm back! **

Rodney's face stayed in the same confused position. "What the hell are you getting at? I'm here to..." He suddenly stopped as he remembered what his purpose was at the facility. He opened his mouth to speak but was stopped by Lorna.

"Exactly. Your not here for normal reasons are you? Something else on your agenda?" Lorna asked sarcastic like.

"You don't have room to talk! Your walking up and about, all free and suspicious while questioning my intentions. Why aren't you hived either?" Lorna grinned slightly but looked away. She walked a pace and stopped to look towards Rodney. Shadow watched intently as to see what Lorna was going to say.

"Let's be realistic. I have seen Colonial Marines before. You and your squad were outfitted very different from USCM standards. Not to mention the cages you brought along AND the Synths." Rodney's face bloomed like a mayflower.

"You...know about that...but how...we didn't even see anyone...?" He stuttered as his mind couldn't even fathom how she could be all the way in the hive after all the hell the squad had.

"Lets just say I'm 'informed'." Lorna responded bleakly. "Now, I will ask one more time, why are you here?" She waited for an answer. What she got wasn't quite one.

The ground shuttered and rumbled, as if an earthquake had hit the colony. Lorna glanced around and then back to Rodney. He grinned devilishly.

"What was that?" Lorna inquired.

"Y'all and your little bug friends are boned...Those are my 'friends' here to finish what we started." He gave a small giggle.

"What? What did you start?" Silence answered her. "Tell me Goddammit!" She slumped a little realizing the bastard was trying to toy with her. "Shadow?" She looked back to her black lover.

_**"Yesss?" **_He answered.

"Use him as a host. He's not gonna help." With that being said, Valerie walked in with an egg in her claws. Rodney looked towards the new silhouette in fear.

"Who the hell are you talking to? Hello?" Lorna looked to Valerie and nodded. She the waited for Shadow to get off the ceiling and stand next to her.

_**"Mother has called for us. I'll see to her and find out what that was. Until then I need you to stay safe." **_Lorna nodded and strode off to her sleeping Quarters. She ignored the soldiers pleas for Death's Mercy, but instead thought to herself.

_"Hope the guy is lying."_

**Sorry for the filler. It was just to get me into the process again. I know I'm a little rusty, and don't worry. More will come soon, but I can't say when. Hopefully in a week or two.**

** On another note: I would like to say thank you and sorry to all the people who read this and patiently waited for an update, as well as all our newies who just joined the ride. Thank you all soooooo much! You guys are a constant reminder that people are awesome. See you soon!**


End file.
